Death Eaters in Paris
by Rachel-Dark-Hokou
Summary: the death eaters and voldemort have come back from the dead, what will happen? romance is not the main genre, but there will be chapters containing a lil' of it... and as usual, I don't own anything, only my OCs perhaps. and it's sort of sequel to 'Di dalam kegelapan' although it's in english... but it can be an individual story too (and contains a lil' bit o' SnapexOC&VoldyxBella)
1. prolouge

Hogwarts, a place I use to know well,

Now it's destroyed, practically because of me. yes, I am lord Voldemort. Harry potter managed to defeat me, now I don't know where I am, I could see, but everything was black. There was a figure in the distance, it came closer,

"my lord?" it was Bellatrix, "are we dead?" she said, "quite frankly, yes we are," I replied. "what is this place, my lord?" she said, I only went silent as a big flashing light apeared, we both were sucked in that light by an unknown force.

I woke up on a bed, in what seemed to be bedroom. I heard voices coming from outside, "is he alright? Is he alive?" a voice said, "shut up Fenrir," said another voice, which I knew belonged to Snape. "well, Bellatrix is okay," another voice said, I got up fiding myself in a silked black robe, much nicer than my old one.

It has a cape attached to the shoulders, spikes along the shoulder line. It was great, I admit, I opened the door to find some of my inner circle death eaters, Fenrir, Lucius, Draco, Narcissa, Severus, and Rachel.

And ofcourse Bellatrix, she also has emerged from the other room, "Severus, you're alive?" I said, "ofcourse he is, I knew you were going to kill him, so I made a substitute for severus, a kind of robot actually," Rachel said, I frowned, I knew severus betrayed me, "well, my lord, I'm sorry. But I just couldn't let him die," she continued, I know she has a thing for Severus.

"my lord!" Bellatrix suddenly said and ran to me, she hugged me. Surprisingly, I didn't mind at all, but neither did I hugged back. "bella!" Narcissa said as she went to Bellatrix, "Cissy!" the hugged eachother.

"how did you manage to bring me and the others back?" I asked, seeing as a few of my death eaters coming out of the other rooms. "I'm a grim reaper, sir, I can ressurect the dead," Rachel said, "IF, they are willing to change their behavior," she continued, eyeing me and Bellatrix.

"change their behavior? What?" Fenrir said, "well, yes, you have to do good if you want to stay alive," Rachel said, some of the death eaters whispered and looked at eachother, "deal?" she said, giving me her hand, I took it, "yes," I said, willing to change.


	2. Chapter 1

**BTW, I forgot, Rachel is still in grim reaper form, skeleton arms and a sort of skull facepaint.**

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked Severus, "Paris," he answered. Ah, Paris, it is said to be a nice city, I wonder if it's true...

"Rachel, how am I going to change? I still look like a snake, people will be afraid of me," I said, looking around as we walk, it was a bit of a gloomy day, but it wasn't raining. "well, my lord, if you do good, they will trust you, and trust me, there are far more worse looking creatures, or people out there," she said.

"where are we going?" Bellatrix said, she was walking beside me, "my base," she said simply, "oh and Rachel, what do you mean worse looking creatures and people?" asked Draco, "you'll see, when we get there," she replied.

We got to a huge dog head-shaped building, and a pair of claws on the side of it, and five tails behind the head. We went in the building, finding a medium lenght staircase heading underground. We went down the staircase, leading to a huge lab full of computers and people, some of the weren't exactly people though, there were blobs, man-fish, and so on.

We went to the other side of the room, finding a door which leads to a big room, a sofa infront of a television and fireplace on the right side wall. And she was right, there were more worse looking creatures, there was a man with a head of a jar with his brains and eyes floating in it, (see dead head fred on google) another man that looks like frankenstein with a crown, a dementor, a skeleton that happens to look like Lucius, a ghost, a flaming skeleton, a mummy, and two robots.

"we are the Shadows," Rachel said, "lately, a vampire elf named Kharma has left a mess of infection around a graveyard, all the corpses are turning into zombies, for now our mission is to terminate those zombies, while the health institute find a cure for it," she said, "you all could join us if you want to," she continued, well I would say sure, It'll be the easiest way of doing good.

I joined the Shadows team, they consist of ten people, the weird people I just said, I don't know their names at the moment and Rachel. There wasn't any report of zombies, so we (me, Bellatrix, Lucius, Severus, and Rachel) just walked around town, we stopped at a café called foncé, which is 'dark' in french.

"get as much as you want, it's free, I own this place," Rachel said, I never knew she owns a lot of places in the muggle world, "I begin to doubt you as a pureblood, heh," I said joking, Bellatrix chuckled, "I am a pureblood, just a blood traitor i guess, or not, meh I could care less," she said, we laughed a little, accept for Severus, he never laughs.

It's actually fun to gather with my closest death eaters like this, getting to know eachother. I never had this kind of thing since I was 10, even that one was a bit horrid. I'm beginning to think severus has a far more worse life than me, he never smiles, never laugh, or even get exited of something. I should talk to him sometime.

"my lord?" Bellatrix waved a hand at my face, I was staring into oblivion, i guess, "yes, bella?" I called her Bella? "Nothing," she said obviously smiling at me calling her Bella. Well I guess it's okay if I call her that, she is my most loyal death eater, but still, the thought of her liking me is not normal yet.

A voice came through Rachel's walkie talkie, "quick! There's been a zombie attack on 667 Dark Avenue!" she got up emidiately, "667 Dark Avenue? That's near my house!" she said, we all rushed outside, a helicopter emidiately landed infront of the café, it was a bit big, we got in it, getting rady for our first mission.

* * *

**I got 667 Dark Avenue name from the book 'a series of unfortunate events'**


	3. Chapter 2: the ressurection

**ah, yes, chapter 2, managed to update sooner, or later...**

* * *

The helicopter landed on 667 dark avenue, it seems that there has been a lot of damage, the grounds have holes, the grass patches are gone, and a few of the sidewalks ruined.

But, no sign of zombies, not a soul sighted, we got off the helicopter and looked around.

"where are the zombies?" Bellatrix asked, holding a machine gun, well, that's what Rachel told me it is. "Don't know, maybe they went to another place," Fenrir said, holding an axe, "wait..." Rachel responded, she inhaled deeply.

"WATCH OUT GUYS! THEY'RE INVISIBLE!" she said as she ran back to the helicopter, we all followed, but were held back by a few invisible zombie hands.

"argh!" I said, shooting what ever held my legs with my double handgun. Fenrir, who had decided to join us, nearly choped his own leg trying to hit the zombie. But, they had the advantage, they had sleeping gas.

We all were knocked out cold.

When we woke up, we were tied to the wall, infront of us was a body, a partly degraded body, 'he' was a bit blue skinned, his ears were sharp like an elf, his teeth was sharp, and... yellow.

"wait a minute... isn't that Kharma?" Rachel said, and then a voice answered, "yes, yes my little pet, how ever did you know... *comes closer* gasp! You are rachel dark!" said the person, he was wearing a doctor coat with lab googles, his hair was messy and has a scar on his face, possibly he was clawed.

"How smart you are! Did you also know that he was killed a few years ago?" he said mockingly, "yes, you daft einstein, that was all over the news!" she answered, clearly annoyed.

"and did you know he's my SON!? Oh no, just kidding hehehehe...by the way my name's Tony, wait, it's Howard, nonono, Lucas, nono that's not it... uhmmm," The einstein guy answered.

"you don't even know your own name? How stupid," Severus says, flat-ly, if that's even a word. "ah yes! It's... eh wait I forgot again... it's Tortuga! Yes! That's it!" 'Tortuga' answered.

"hey, wasn't that is that jhonny Depp movie?" Fenrir said, "yeah, and it means turtle in spanish, eh wait... since when did you watch muggle movies?" Rachel said.

"muggles? Oh you must be wizards! A prize collection! Anyway I brought you here to tell you my diabolical plan!" he laughed excitedly.

"what?!" I said, "I am going to ressurect Kharma! And we will take over the universe together! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he suddenly looks scary, and serious, and now back to normal.

"ohohoho! You now will just stand there while I get him back to life!" he said, and pushed a huge green button.

Rachel struggled to break free but failed, a gush of smoke appeared from where Kharma was...

"It's alive!" Tortuga said, lifting his hands up. "and he's... naked..." Bella said, and he was, his degraded skin turming back to normal.

"uh, hey doc, can you just... give me clothes when you ressuredted me?" Kharma said, "you can now go free muahahaha," Tortuga pushed another button and we were launched out of the roof.

"WHOO YEA BABY! KHARMA IS BAAAACK!" Kharma said, we flew out and a parachute popped out.

"ugh... now we have more problems to deal with..." Rachel said, dissapointed. "but first, we have to land in a propper place," severus said, pointing to the ground. There were a lot of thorn bushes, and trees... but, it was too late, we landed on the thorn bushes, we landed softly, so no harm done.

But, how are we going to get out of here? The binds that held us opened, "how do we get out, without hurting ourselves?" Fenrir said.

"easy," rachel said, and her death scythe appeared in her hand, she got down, and cut the bushes, making a path.

We all followed he out of the forest, back to the partly damaged city.

At the base...

"I can't belive Kharma is back..." Rachel said exhaustedly on the couch, "what's his problem anyway?" Bella said, sitting on the couch too.

"uh, Bella, can you get me a glass of water?" I said, "ofcourse, my lord, anything for you," she responded.

"Kharma is an evil *&%$#headed vampire elf that is so *%$# ing useless and he tried to kill severus, and also tried to take over my company," Rachel said, obviously pissed off.

"riii...ght," Fenrir said, "so what time's lunch?" He continued. "ugh! How can you think of lunch on a time like this fenrir!" Rachel said, and stomped out of the room.

"severus, can I talk to you for a moment?" I said, "sure," he responded.

"why does Rachel like you?" I said.

"don't know sir, she just does..."

"I'm sorry I killed Lily, but still, she doesn't like you..."

"I know... but I like Rachel... she's always there for me, even when I... almost pushed her off a cliff..."

"you.. what?!"

"nothing, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now,"

"okay,"

Severus went off to where Rachel stormed, I wonder what he's going to do? "My lord! Here's the glass of water..." Bella said sweetly... wait? Sweetly?

I took the glass from her hands, took her long enough to get a glass of... wait.. what's this? The glass of water had a heart shaped ice cube in it, saying "I 3 Voldemort,"

"err... thanks Bella," I said sipping the water,

Meanwhile...

"rachel, it's okay... everything is going to be alright, you defeated him last time, I'm sure you can defeat him again," Severus said.

"No! It's not okay, I was there, and I couldn't stop him, I put all of paris, no, the world in danger!"

"calm down! Getting fustrated is not going to help anything,"

"guess you're right... but still... I could've stopped that..." she started crying.

"no need to cry... I know you can defeat him," Severus hugged her.

"thanks, severus, I love you.." Rachel said, making severus a bit shocked.

"uh.. I like you too," but that was good enough for her.

* * *

**Yay! end of chapter 2! sorry if there are mistypes (typos)**


End file.
